ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Enforcers
The Galactic Enforcers are a group of alien superheroes who act as protectors of the galaxy. They first appeared in The Galactic Enforcers. History After coming to Earth to arrest Sixsix and Vulkanus, the Enforcer's leader, Ultimos grants Ben an honorary association in their group, the Omnitrix making him a hero by substitute. Tini forms a crush on Ben after first seeing him as Four Arms, Ben having unintentionally timed out from his transformation of Four Arms during their arrival. He tries to avoid the form later, although Tini's determination. Because of this, Synaptak, who feels affection towards Tini, feels jealous. Ben, on the other hand, is understanding enough to catch this and provokes Synaptak revealing his emotions to Tini, granting both of their wishes. They show up again in Ben 10,000, where future Ben's almost-perfect defending of the world leaves them practically without a career, being forced to take Ben's defeated criminals to prison. After future Ben is "changed" by ten-year old Ben, he tells them to handle the Nuevo Circus Freaks instead. They also appeared in Vengeance of Vilgax at the beginning where Vilgax defeats them all and absorbs Ultimos' powers after defeating him. Notable Members Ultimos Ultimos is an alien very similar to the infamous comic hero Superman, because of the very similar abilities. His attitude is a very-strict copy of Superman also. He obeys the Galactic Code of Conduct a lot, without any hesitation. Chocolate is very poisonous to his species (in essence, his kryptonite). When he eats or comes in contact with it, it makes his whole body shrivel up and turn brown. His primary powers are superhuman strength and durability, flight, heat vision, and cold breath. Synaptak Seemingly the team's smartest member, Synaptak is a telekinetic, flying brain with an octopus-like lower tentacles and a computerized face. His primary powers are levitation, moving objects with his mind, and creating telekinetic blasts and force fields. Synaptak seems to like Tini. Tini Tini is the strongest of the three. She is a female Tetramand (Four Arms' species). Her primary powers are the same as Four Arms' with the only difference of having greater mastery of them. Her name also shows a sense of irony. Also, she showed a "fondness" of Four Arms before he changed back into Ben just at the right time. Ben Tennyson (Formerly) Ben was part of the team only in the episode The Galactic Enforcers. Ben was only recruited because he was in the possession of the Omnitrix. Ben resigned after realizing that they would be better off without him. Alien Force The Galactic Enforcers made a cameo appearance in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. As part of his plan''' 'to destroy Ben Tennyson, Vilgax attacked the Enforcers' homeplanet, T-K, and challenged Ultimos to a duel but Tini and Synaptak apparently interfered with the duel causing Vilgax to attack the two and then defeated Ultimos. Vilgax then drained Ultimos' powers with the help of Psyphon and then claimed their planet as part of his empire. Appearances *The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Ben 10,000 (alternate timeline) *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' Gallery *Galactic Enforcers Gallery Category:Groups Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Honorary/Unofficial Plumbers Category:Characters Category:Galactic Enforcers